Flowing Streams
Blurb "A storm is coming Streamsky, just like last time." As leaf-bare approaches, Streamsky and her brother, Adderscar, notice there's something off about StarClan, and if StarClan is worried about something, the Clans could be in real danger. Somehow, out of nowhere, a darkness is spreading over the Clans, including StarClan. With the help of a few rebel friends, Streamsky will have to follow her stream from StarClan if she is going to save them all. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Slatestar - dark grey she-cat with black flecks all over Deputy: Doefeather - brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes, old Medicine Cat: Pebbletail - mottled brown tabby tom with long fur Warriors: Nutclaw - light brown tom Apprentice: Thistlepaw (long furred speckled grey tom with green eyes) Cloudfoot - white and light grey she-cat with long legs, senior warrior Brambleskip - dark brown tabby tom with three white paws and one black paw Sageslip - light grey she-cat with friendly blue eyes Springfoot - mottled tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Birchpaw (creamy coloured tom with white spots and amber eyes) Mottlefern - black, grey, and white she-cat with blue eyes Streamsky - light grey-blue she-cat with white flecks all over and blue eyes Adderscar - musky brown tom with forest green eyes Rustwhisker - red tom with blacks paws and green eyes, senior warrior Apprentice: Sparrowpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing green eyes and black stripes) Harefall - black tom with brown paws and flecks all over Blueheart - grey-blue coloured she-cat with a sleek build, senior warrior Apprentice: Foxpaw (red she-cat with blue eyes) Mintfur - white she-cat with black spots Apprentice: Applepaw (black she-cat with white spots) Emberfoot - dark ginger tom with white flecks and green eyes, senior warrior Apprentices: Foxpaw - red she-cat with blue eyes Birchpaw - creamy coloured tom with white spots and amber eyes Thistlepaw - long furred speckled grey tom with green eyes Applepaw - black she-cat with white spots Sparrowpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing green eyes and black stripes Queens: Cleardream - stern but friendly white she-cat (mother to Waspkit and Turtlekit) Acornwhisker - oaky brown she-cat with dark blue eyes, expecting Rustwhisker's kits Elders: Mallowflight - ginger tom Creekflower - dark grey she-cat with green eyes Like on my other stories I only felt like the main Clan was needed to be listed, but if you disagree, tell me, and I will edit. Also, to my great disappointment, I do not have enough time in my life to write a prologue, so sorry!!! Chapter 1 "ThunderClan, attack!" At the ferocious battle cry of Slatestar, the loyal warriors of ThunderClan charged into battle, shrieks filling the air as cats met cats in locked combat. Streamsky charged at a sleek black RiverClan tom, tackling him without question. "Leave, you filthy fox-dung!" She screeched after the fleeing cat. Blood stained to dying grasses at SunningRocks, turning the stems red. Streamsky looked around her. Barely any cats had fled the battle field, and many were still fighting. She spotted out of the corner of her eye one of the apprentices, Thistlepaw, being surrounded by three RiverClan cats as he stood protectively in front of his sister, Applepaw. The long furred tom's fur was knotted with his own dried blood and new gashes in his body sent blood pooling at his paws. With a yowl, Streamsky leaped over to assist the apprentices, when a great tabby bowled her over, sending her in the opposite direction she wanted to go. The tabby stood over her, his great teeth bared, ready to pull off the killing bite. But Streamsky wasn't about to give up. With a mighty heave and a grunt, she tossed the tabby off, sending him reeling across the clearing, towards the river, where he slipped in and fled. Now she could get to Thistlepaw and Applepaw. Two of the warriors surrounding the apprentices had fled, but a musclar silver tabby she-cat remained, her gaze locked with little Thistlepaw, who was now drenched in blood. "Your time is done, weakling," the she-cat, who Streamsky now recognoised as Swampclaw, sneered, looming over the apprentices. "Get away!" Streamsky roared, tossing herself into Swampclaw from behind. The she-cat stumbled, a look of shock on her face, before recovering quickly and charging back at Streamsky. But she was ready. Streamsky leaped to the left and smacked the she-cat's flank with her sharp claws as Swampclaw lunged, sending her to the right. Thistlepaw and Applepaw got to their paws slowly and stared at the dazed she-cat, looks of triumph etched upon their faces. Swampclaw, slowly recognising defeat, got to her paws and ran towards the river. ThunderClan had won yet again. There were no longer any RiverClan cats at SunningRocks, which caused the fighting cats of ThunderClan to yowl in victory. "Are you okay?" Streamsky murmured softly to a terribly wounded Thistlepaw as she and Thistlepaw and Applepaw limped over to their Clanmates. Thistlepaw moaned and shook his head. "Do I look okay?" He muttered, blood still oozing from his wounds. Streamsky let the apprentice's sly remark slip away from her interest, all that mattered now was that he survived long enough to get back to camp. "Is everyone alright?" Doefeather called nervously, her pelt prickling with unease. As the deputy's gaze fell onto Thistlepaw, her eyes turned cold. "Who did this to him?" She growled at Streamsky as she and the two shocked apprentices wandered over. "Swampclaw, Viperfang and Perchpelt," Streamsky responded in a half-minded sort of way. She was too focused on Thistlepaw's condition to talk for a long period of time, as the little tom was losing conciousnes quickly. "Get him back to camp, now!" Doefeather told Rustwhisker and Harefall fiercely. The two heavily injured warriors limped over to Thistlepaw and began to help him back towards camp. The rest of the warriors who had remained at SunningRocks barely had any injuries, but their energy had been drained through all of the fighting.